Spitfire
by amberleallison
Summary: Katniss still goes into the games. But people aren't who you expect them to be. Alliances will be formed, trust will be broken. Can Cato, the boy who is supposed to kill Katniss, be the one to pull her back from the edge? And who will make it out of the arena alive? OOC. AU. R&R. NOTE: Rated M for sexual scenes,mature content, and violence! You've been warned my lovelies.
1. Blue eyes

**A/N: This is my first Kato fic. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

I can't believe this is happening.

Yesterday I was safe back in district 12, hunting with Gale and laughing with Prim. Now I'm on a train headed to the capitol to fight for my life—literally.

I wander around the train compartments endlessly, it's all so beautiful. It makes me sick. The Capitol would decorate one single train with so much useless decorations, they could feed my entire district for years. I jump a little when I hear Effie Trinket's shrill voice behind me.

"Katniss, darling. Come look out the window, we're here!" I approach the window and gasp at the sight. The buildings look like they touch the clouds, brilliant colors and dazzling jewels adorn the capitol. It appears to be shining in the sunlight.

We pull into the train station and I discover the people aren't much different from the buildings. The sea of color and diamonds is calling my name, and the name of the boy who came here with me, Peeta Mellark.

…

To say the process of getting ready for the tributes parade is painful would be the biggest understatement I've ever heard. I was scrubbed, waxed, scrubbed some more, tweezed, and doused in makeup before I even got to meet my stylist Cinna. He isn't that bad actually, not like the others in the capitol who are flagrant and flamboyant. He dressed me in a simple black unitard with boots and a headpiece and led me to my chariot, where Peeta stood glaring at me.

…

Now I'm standing in a chariot, waiting for our stylists to light us on fire. I'm terrified I'll burn to death, but I don't. The flames barely even tickle your skin, but they look deadly. Our chariot rolls foreward towards the parade and I feel myself falling, so I grab Peeta's hand. He looks shocked and then jerks his hand away like he's been burnt. As we pulled into the arena I could hear him mutter something about a 'disgusting Seam rat' but I chose to let it go. In the arena though, he won't be so lucky.

We enter the area where the citizens of the capitol are waiting for the last chariot to come in. A hush falls over the loud crowd as we roll in, and some people looked alarmed. But Peeta started waving and grabs my hand and lifts it into the air. With that the crowd erupts into a deafening roar.

Haymitch told me the key to winning was sponsors, and to get sponsors you had to get people to like you. I smiled, waved, blew kisses, and caught flowers. I'll do anything it takes to get back home to my family. When the chariot stops and joins the others, President Snow stands to address us and give his annual speech.

I noticed one of the male tributes, from two I think, staring at me. Cato, maybe? I think that's it. He is big, strong, and looks lethal. You can tell just by looking at him he's a career, you can see from his build he's been well fed and is trained to kill. But that's not the only thing I notice about him. He's handsome, very handsome. Tall, lean, blonde hair and blue eyes. _ Katniss, stop it. You can't afford to let him mess with your head. Think about Prim. _I snap out of my daze to hear the last part of the President's speech and the chariots start to roll away. The crowd goes wild again, showering us with flowers and cheers.

As we pull into the training center, we're greeted by a very happy looking crowd. They surround us telling us how marvelous we did. Effie is by far the most excited though.

"You two were absolutely splendid! You look amazing and so good with the crowd out there!" We're the first set of tributes Effie has ever had that have made an impression on the capitol.

As I was stepping off the chariot I caught the boy from two's eyes on me again. I met his stony gaze and refused to be the first one to look away. It could have been minutes that our staring continued. Haymitch noticed it and harshly pulled me toward the elevator. I stepped into the elevator and just before the doors close I clearly see him mouth '_later'_, with a smirk on his face. Peeta tensed beside me and I knew he saw it too.

Dinner was a celebration to say the least. There were trays upon trays of delicious food. Everyone was laughing and talking about how well we did today and that sponsors definitely have their eyes on us. Effie was so pleased with our performance today she even ordered dessert. An avox brought in a cake that was set on fire_._ I thought to myself, she really isn't so bad.

While eating cake Haymitch looked thoughtful.

"You need to stay away from Cato, Sweetheart. He isn't someone you want to piss off" Haymitch looked genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he was just sizing up the competition. I mean I am the first ever district twelve volunteer." I lie smoothly. I don't know what Cato wanted, but I intend to find out. Something in Haymitch's eyes gave away that he knew what I had planned.

After dinner there was a recap of some previous Hunger Games showing. I excused myself to my room. I tried to take a shower, but ended up burning my skin and now I smell like I've been attacked by a million roses. I fall on my bed and drift off into a deep sleep. Where I dream of icy blue eyes.

* * *

**I know this is a boring chapter, but I had to introduce you to the characters. I promise there will be lots of Kato action in the story!**


	2. Kiss me and find out

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I have up to chapter five already written, and the reviews today made me want to post another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I am not S.C, therefore do not own anything related to the hunger games.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I wake up to swift knocks on my door. Effie is saying something about it being a "big, big, big day today!" Although, I'm sure to Effie every day is a 'big, big, big day'. I grudgingly get out of bed and put on my training clothes. Today is the first day of training, and for some reason I'm nervous. This will be the first time all the tributes will be fighting together in the same room. This is our time to make an impression.

Only problem is, Haymitch told Peeta and I that we weren't allowed to show off at anything we were good at until our private sessions. The only thing that's been making this experience seem bearable is the thought of using all the different kinds of bows the capitol have. But I'm determined, I'll shoot those bows alright, I'll just have to be sneaky about it.

When breakfast is over Peeta and I get on the elevator and head for the training floor, which is in the basement. Right after the doors close Peeta turns to me.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry for how I was acting earlier, you know during the parade. I just don't know what to do, I know that only one of us is going to come out, and everyone back in 12 has their bets on you." I know what he means, only one person wins the games, the rest of us are just pawns for good entertainment. Just as I'm about to reply the doors open to the training room.

Even though were five minutes early everyone else has already begun stretching. The trainers give us a few minutes to get stretched out and then call the group over to lay out the rules. After they stress the importance of survival skills, and the fact that the tributes are under no circumstances to fight each other, we are left alone to begin. Peeta decides to go to the edible plants section, and I go to the knots.

After the knots I try my hand at knives, which I'm decent at but not enough to be accurate or fatal. When that's over everyone is called to the obstacle course and line up according to districts, boys then girls. Which means Peeta and I will be going last, until district one gets behind us to start over.

I do the obstacle course with ease, my time in the woods has made me swift on my feet and always aware of danger around me. The careers are watching my every move as I swiftly finish the course. Whenever I'm done, their attention shifts to Peeta who has just started.

Halfway through Peeta falls and lands on his back. I rush over to his side as the careers snicker. Perfect, now they see him as an easy target.

"Peeta, you have to get up. As soon as this is over I want you to go to those weights over there and throw the heaviest one you can. Put everything you have into it." He looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"But Katniss, Haymitch sai-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"I don't care what he said. The careers saw you fall, they see you as prey. If you don't go show them you'll at least put up a fight then you've already painted a target on your back." He seemed to understand as he got up and stood in line with me.

When the course was over I looked at him and mouthed '_Go now'. _He moves to the weights, and the careers eyes fall over him once again, and the snickering starts. They thing he can't do it. Peeta gets the heaviest weight off the rack, which honestly weighs more than three of me, and hurls it across the room into a rack of spears about ten feet from the careers. They seem satisfied and shrug and turn around.

The whole day I've been busting to get to shoot a bow. As the tired tributes all empty the room I tell Peeta I'll be up in a few minutes. I wait quietly behind some mats in the training room until I'm sure everyone is gone, and I sneak out to the section of the room with all the bows and arrows. And I run my hands along a few before picking one out. Finally, for the first time since we arrived at the capitol, I feel in control.

I pull back the string and let my arrow fly. Happiness racing through my veins, I grabbed another and a thought came through my head. _I wonder if I can hit my arrow? _I smile at the challenge and grab another arrow. I focus on my breathing and then I let my arrow fly. Right after it splits my first arrow in two I hear a voice behind me.

"You know, extra training time is against the rules don't you twelve?" I jump at the sudden noise, another arrow already poised in my bow. It's the boy from two, propped up against a pile of stacked mats. He stands up and walks towards me slowly with a smirk on his face I would love to punch off. Once he is within arms-length of me I realize my previous observation of him being large was understated. He towers over me, at least by a foot or more. He could literally snap my body in half if he wanted to.

He has a cocky smile on his face as he holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Cato, District two." He introduces himself. I shake his hand reluctantly.

"Katniss, District twelve". Cato chuckles, something I figured he wouldn't be able to do

"Oh, I know who you are Fire girl." He looks up at me and smiles. Not a dark smile that screams "I'm going to kill you", but a real smile. He turns his attention back to the dummy behind me. "Well, well Fire girl, looks like you've been holding out on us."

"I'm not that good—lucky shot I guess" I shrug as I try to push my way past him. I didn't Get two steps before he grabs my wrist and turns me around so my body is pressed against the wall. He isn't trying to hurt me, just keep my attention.

"You know you're absolutely beautiful?" He asks me before pulling my chin up. "What do you say that you and I have a little fun before the games start? I mean one of us isn't coming out"

I'm just about to answer with a polite 'fuck off' when I hear Peeta calling my name. I tried to wriggle free, but Cato and I both know his grip is too strong for me.

"Just, think about it ok?" Cato almost whispers. Peeta is getting much closer.

"Ok, I'll think about it. But don't get any ideas Cato." He senses I'm uncomfortable and laughs, a real laugh. It sounds amazing. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. Just as he stands up, Peeta rounds the corner and sees us. He stops dead in his tracks.

"What the hell is going on here?" Peeta seems… Jealous? No, Mad. Very mad. But before I could say anything to try to defend myself Cato has him pinned to the wall.

"Cato—don't" I warned. He looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a smirk.

"Alright fire girl, if that's what you're sure you want" and with that he released his hold on Peeta and walked out of the room. I try to help Peeta up, but he just yells at me to leave.

…

At dinner all hell breaks loose when Peeta told Haymitch that he found Cato kissing me in the training room. He all but called me a whore, and implied that I was trying to sleep my way into the career pack. I was then led into a lecture by Effie, Haymitch, and CInna about all the things I can't do—which is a pretty long list. Fuck that.

I tried sleeping, but I just couldn't. I'm so sick of everyone telling me what I can and can't do. I slip out of bed and I pull on a jacket over my nightgown and get on the elevator. I press the 13 button, which I'm assuming is the roof. Good I could use some fresh air right about now. I'm sure I'm not really supposed to be up here, but they neglected to tell me that, so oh well.

Warm arms wrap around me, and pull me into a chiseled chest. I immediately knew it was Cato.

"Have you come to think about my offer fire girl?" he whispered into my ear.

Who says I can't be with whoever I want. I'm a virgin for God's sake, I don't want to die a virgin!

"No" I said

"Why not?"

"Because, I already know the answer" I said while turning around to face him

"Which is?" he asks.

"Kiss me and find out".

* * *

**Oh gosh guys. I'm super nervous about this next chapter! Because i've never written a sex scene before! Oh goodness, wish me luck. && if you don't like reading that kind of stuff then here's your heads up to skip chapter three! Please REVIEW! and thank you for reading!**


	3. Dirty little secrets

**A/N- Ok, here it is! I'm soooo nervous about this chapter! This is my first time writing anything like this so please go easy on me!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_Kiss me and find out"_

He didn't need any other prompting before he spun me around and started kissing me. Before my mind could scream at me to stop, I kissed him back. Our lips molded together and our tongues fought for dominance. I felt a burning start in my core—one that I've never felt before. And I like it.

Cato moved from my mouth to my neck, sucking and kissing and nipping at it. It felt so good I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Cato smiled against my neck and repeated this over and over again. Our lips crashed together again as he pulled his shirt off and I leaned back.

His body is—oh my god. He looks like some form of god, he's muscular, tan, and—

My thoughts are ripped away from me as he slides my dress off, I guess I took off my jacket somewhere earlier in our fervor. As soon as my dress is off Cato is kissing around my stomach, making his way back up to my chest. He swiftly reaches back and unclasps my bra. He admires my chest before laying me back on the ground. As his eyes roam my body a deep growl comes from him, turning me on even more.

He bends down and starts nipping and sucking on my right breast while his hands worked magic on my left. The burning in my core had turned into a fire. I moan and reach for Cato's pants. A smile plays on his lips as he slides out of them. Our underwear is the only barrier between our bodies, the only thing keeping us from what we really want. He quickly pulls my panties off and I slip his boxers off before his body is down on mine again, attacking me with lustful kisses. He slipped one finger inside me and I moaned.

"Fuck Katniss, your tight" he moaned. He slipped another finger in and my moans became pleas. He knew what I wanted. He lowered himself down and was about to enter me.

"Cato wait." I breathed "Go easy please. I-I've never done this before" Shock registered on his face.

"Katniss are you sure?" I only nodded. I could die in that arena, and I've never done anything selfish before in my life.

"Cato please" I moaned.

Any doubts he might have had were gone as I felt him brace himself to enter me again. He breathed into my hair "I'm sorry" and he slowly entered me.

Pain. Burning pain between my legs caused me to scream out in pain. Silent tears rolled out of my eyes and Cato kissed them away. He slowly started moving again, causing the pain to return again. In and out a few times and the pain was replaced with intense pleasure. Cato smiled, kissing my neck. His thrusts became more deliberate. I scream out, wanting more. I'm panting for him to go harder and faster. I feel my toes curl around my body and involuntarily jerk. My stomach clenches and I hear Cato groan.

"Oh fuck Katniss" Then I felt my body tremble and burst. I was seeing stars, screaming Cato's name as I fell over the edge. It only takes a few more minutes before he fell over the edge too.

He stayed inside me for a few minutes, his body slick with sweat, both of us out of breath. He's playing with my hair as our breathing returned back to normal. He rolled over onto his back and pulled me to his side.

"You ok?" he murmured into my hair

"Yea, sore—really sore but I'm ok" I smiled up at him. Then a thought crossed my mind. "will this be the last time?" I didn't have to say the rest, he already knew what I meant.

"Do you want it to be?"

"No, do you?"

"Not at all," he answered sincerely.

So we made a promise right there under the stars. We reluctantly pulled away from each other as the first streaks of pink light started to enter the sky. I know if we wait up on the roof much longer everyone will come looking for us. And I knew we couldn't afford that to happen, even if there were no rules against it. We grudgingly kissed goodbye passionately before we headed off different directions.

When I got to my room there was no time for me to sleep, so I got in a piping hot shower to help ease my sore muscles and think. Do I regret what happened? Honestly no. I don't want to die before I have a chance to live. I like Cato being my dirty little secret.


	4. Furious

**A/n- Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'm loving writing this story! Warning- Peeta lovers: Peeta is very very OOC from here on out! Here come the twists!**

* * *

Training is going to be hell today. Every time my muscles move I feel like they're tearing apart. I can barely sit straight. Effie just knocked telling me it's a big, big, big day today. I can't stop thinking about last night though, and every time I do it gives me those butterflies again and all I want is to do it again.

I got out of the shower and started braiding my hair, when I saw IT. Right there on my neck—a large dark bruise was formed in the crook of my neck. I can't believe he gave me a love bite! Oh well his turn now I guess. Thank god the uniforms cover it.

Training goes by in a flash surprisingly and soon the bell signals lunchtime. I'm just about to walk into the lunchroom when strong hands whisk me away to the side and push me into the corner surrounded by mats.

…

To say the least that night has been repeated numerous times, only much more quiet—which was not easy to do. But it was amazing and the possibility of getting caught made it even more of a rush. I did return the favor to him last time and when I left for the bathroom he had a little present from me as well.

Much to everyone's surprise I've begun training with the careers, and they seem to accept me as a part of their group—for now. But I still try to make time for Peeta by sitting with him at lunch and helping him in the training room sometimes.

…

I'm so nervous when the bell that signals lunch ended. Today is our evaluations in front of the game makers. The trainers take everyone in a small room lined with benches and we all sit down. Cato and Clove are in front of Peeta and I. Cato keeps giving me hungry looks that are setting me on fire, I know we plan on meeting on the roof again tonight, and even though we've done this twice I'm really nervous.

…

All hell broke loose when I told my team what I had done in front of the game makers, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it now. Thankfully Cinna told everyone we should just wait and see what my score is, that getting upset wouldn't help anyone.

We're sitting in front of the television, the capitol symbol starts to play and the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter uncontrollably. Caesar started reading off the scores. I wasn't surprised to see Cato and Clove both receive a score of 10, but out of the other tributes nobody really stood out to me. Peeta was terribly nervous, so I grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. His picture popped onto the screen and Caesar read his score—"10". Peeta smiled and instantly relaxed, getting good jobs and congratulations from everyone in the room. Then my picture comes up, and it's my turn to be nervous.

"Katniss Everdeen, District twelve. With a score of—11" Oh. My. God. Did he just say 11? Haymitch hoots out loud, followed by cheers and whistles. Peeta jumps up, and I'm afraid he's upset with me for getting a higher score, so I jump up after him. I assume I was right because he turns around and hits me in the face. I can feel my eye swelling and the room is slightly spinning. Haymitch and Cinna both jump on Peeta and lead him out of the room. Peeta all the while was screaming about how I was a selfish bitch. Effie, who had been standing frozen in place throughout the whole ordeal, got me some ice. I told her I wanted to be alone, she didn't argue.

I take a shower and notice the large purplish bruise already starting to form around the side of my eye. Great, how will I explain this to Cato? I'm supposed to train with them tomorrow and there's no way I can back out—training is mandatory. All the events from today come crashing back down on me as I cry myself to sleep for the first time in a very long time.

…..

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I wished more than anything I could crawl under my covers and not train today. But everyone was waiting on me. So I put on my training clothes and head to breakfast. Haymitch and Cinna are the only ones there when I arrive though, thankfully Peeta has already eaten and is down at the training center. Cinna offers to put some makeup on my bruise. I agree, thankful Cato won't have to see this. I wonder—no I know what will happen if he finds out what Peeta did last night—he'll kill him. Once Cinna is done he tells me I should be good to go, but not to get my face wet. That's easy, we aren't going swimming today.

When I walk into the training center I see Glimmer trying, and failing, to use a sword. Everyone sees me and smiles as I make my way over to them. Before we begin Cato tells me that they've all been talking and they want me in. Even though I know I shouldn't leave Peeta out by himself, I can't bring myself to care. So I agree, everyone seems really pleased. Cato tells us the boys are going to teach the girls how to use the swords today. He has a glint in his eyes when he picks up a sword and I know it's his favorite thing. We work for hours side by side and I'm relieved when it's time to stop. All of us have sweat pouring down our faces. As Cato hands me his towel he asks me what happened last night. I completely forgot about meeting him. I just told him some pretty big stuff happened and I was so stressed out I forgot. I wipe my face, grateful to get the nasty sweat off my face before I realize what I've done. At the exact moment I realize what happened Glimmer gasps. The bruise was awful, I looked hideous and I knew it. The others look at Glimmer and then to me. Marvel looks confused, Glimmer looks disgusted, Clove looked like she felt sorry for me, and then slowly I looked at Cato. The moment my eyes met his I thought I was going to break down. But he chose his words very carefully, almost as if he knew losing his temper would make it worse.

"What happened to you? How did you get that black eye?" I looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. Unable to answer. I felt Cato's hands lift my chin up as his thumb gently stroked the bruise. "What. Happened?" I knew he would find out eventually, so I told him everything.

As soon as I was finished Cato was up and yelling. BAM! His fist collided with a wall, leaving a huge hole.

"That mother fucker! He's going to die, I swear to God. You just wait until I get into that arena, I'll rip his head off his god damn body!" Cato looks terrifying, I can see why they call him brutal. I'm just glad I'm on his good side. Cato left and went into the boys locker room followed by Marvel. I was about to get up when Clove put her hand on mine.

"Leave him be for a little while. There's nothing you can do, and honestly seeing that on your face will just remind him why he's so mad." I understood Cato sticking up for me, but Marvel I didn't understand.

"Wh-what just happened?" I couldn't seem to find my voice. Thankfully Clove understood what I was trying to say though.

"Your one of us Katniss. Just like the boys would protect one of us, they'll protect you. Especially Cato. I mean you two don't have me fooled."

"How did you know?"

"When you both started sneaking off at the same time every day. Not to mention both of you have love bites." I was mortified. She told me she would send Cato to the roof later and I went back to my floor to shower and change.

I literally walk into a wall the minute I step off the elevator. Only it wasn't a wall, it was Peeta. I slowly back away and run towards my room. I'm almost there before he catches me and pulls me down. He slams me on the ground and when he went to speak the elevator gave a ding, signaling someone was on the floor with us. Peeta calmly got up and walked away, leaving me on the floor gawking at how close I had come to being pummeled by Peeta again. I was still lying on the floor when I hear Clove's voice asking if I was there.

She finds me in the floor and gives me a long look that says '_were talking about this later'_ before dragging me back down to the training center where everyone was watching a speech from President Snow. I only caught the last part of the speech, but enough to know what snow was saying. The games had been postponed, and we didn't know when they would be. Clove whispered to me that everyone was meeting on the roof, so I followed her into the elevator and hit 13.

What's going on?


	5. i love you

**A/N- Sorry guys, but this is kind of just a filler chapter! The next one will be much much more eventful and hopefully i'll have it up in just a few hours!**

* * *

When we got there, Cato was the only one who was there. He was about to say something when Marvel and Glimmer bounded off the elevator arguing about something. When they saw that everyone else was already there though they shut up pretty quickly.

We all gathered around in a semi-circle near the wind chimes. I'm supposing whatever is about to be said is something nobody else is supposed to hear. Everyone looked to Cato to tell us what the hell was going on, Marvel and Glimmer seems about as clueless as me.

Cato walks around behind me and wraps his arms around me before starting. I thought that everyone would be shocked, but everyone just gave us knowing looks, Clove even smiled at me. I guess Cato and I haven't been as sneaky as we thought we were being.

"Alright guys, something's up. First off they postponed the games, which has never happened before." We all nodded in agreement. "Then when Clove and I got back from training today, we heard Brutus and Enobaria talking about it. They didn't know we were there so we heard it all. They postponed the games because 13 is threatening to start a rebellion if we go in the arena."

What? Had I just heard him right? They must be mistaken; district 13 was blown off the map by the capitol years ago. There was no way anyone could have survived, they show footage from the remains of 13 all the time.

"I thought the capitol blew it sky high years ago?" Glimmer asks

"So did everyone else. According to Brutus they've been living in underground bunkers. And they're alive and thriving. Brutus told Enobaria that they plan on putting us in the arena next week, which means we need a plan of action."

Clove and Marvel looked like they understood what was being said, but Glimmer looked completely confused. I knew exactly what he meant—who takes what weapons at the bloodbath and exactly who is in charge. Which I'm supposing is going to be Cato, and I know he will make sure I get a bow because he's seen what I can do with one.

So we work it out, right after the gong rings we all run straight to the cornucopia, Cato gets any swords that are there, Clove the throwing knives, Marvel will go for the spears. Glimmer insists on a slingshot? And I will get the bow and arrows. We take down as many as fast as we can then we rummage through the supplies and set them all up together. We'll make camp at the cornucopia. From there it's our job to hunt down as many people as fast as we can. When it's down to the final five, we all go our separate ways and the alliance is over.

After our "meeting" everyone else leaves. But Cato continues to hold on to me and we stay up on the roof. I don't mind, I would never admit it to anyone but I'm beginning to feel something more for Cato, something I can't explain. He kisses the top of my hair, holding me tight to his body. He trails light kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder.

"I want to tell them." I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. I turn around to face him.

"Tell who? And what?" I murmured into his chest.

"Everyone, all of Panem, that your mine and that I-I love you Katniss" I thought about it for a minute, this could either be very good or very bad. But what should I care, we're all going to die anyway. And if I'm being honest with myself I know it's true. I love Cato.

"Alright, and Cato?" I lean up to whisper in his ear "I love you too." This is crazy, unheard of, but it feels so right I know it's what we need to do.

"It's settled then, tonight everyone will know that you're mine" and with that, for the first time ever, we made love in each other's arms.

…

"Alright Katniss. Are you ready to see the dress?" Cinna has undoubtedly made another dress that will make me look like a goddess. I open my eyes and the girl before me is exactly that—a goddess. Long brown curly hair that flows over the shoulder on one side, the dress made of shimmering gold and red diamonds make me look like I'm on fire every time I walk. The design team strategically placed the same red and gold diamonds on my skin, going up my shoulder and down one of my arms. My makeup is subtle compared to the parade, but I look smoldering and sexy. I truly am the girl on fire.

"Oh Cinna, it's just- it's perfect!" I jumped in and gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back and told me that at the end of my interview I need to twirl. He explained that I shouldn't be alarmed, but my dress will catch on fire, and my dress will be drastically different when I look down again.

Cinna escorts me down to the area where the tributes are waiting and the room falls silent when I walk in. I'm the last to arrive, so everyone's eyes are on me. I don't like being the center of attention, it makes me feel vulnerable. Not to mention after tonight Cato and I will most definitely be the center of the capitols attention. Nobody knows our plan, we thought it would be better that it be a complete shock to everyone, including our teammates and mentors.

It seems like the clock on the wall ticks so slowly until Clove is called up—Cato is next. My heart starts to beat a little faster at the thought. He seems to notice my discomfort and raises his brows at me. He's silently asking me if I'm still sure I want to go through with this. I smile and slightly nod my head whenever his name is called. As he walks by he brushes past me, causing my heart to go into overdrive.

This is it, no turning back now.


	6. Confessions

**Ahhh ok., I'm addicted to this story! I hope you enjoy reading it! PLEASE REVIEW! it motivates me to write more! && i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sit up a little straighter as Cato walks on stage. Everyone in the room is curious about what approach he is taking, so the chatter dies down as soon as Caesar starts speaking.

"So Cato, your eighteen years old, and you volunteered at the reaping this year. Would you care to explain why?" Caesar leans in close as to try to make the moment more personal for the audience.

"I'm here to bring pride to my district by winning the games this year. It's a huge honor to be here fighting for District two." Cato says directly into the camera, almost as if talking to District two himself.

Caesar asks him a few more questions about his training, and his family. And then the question comes. The inevitable question that will change both our lives forever.

"So, everyone in the audience is dying to know, is there a special girl waiting for you back home?" I suck in my breath and I start trembling.

"Actually there is a very special girl waiting on me, but she's not waiting at home for me. As a matter of fact, she's waiting back stage to do her interview right now." There is a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Would you care to share her name with us?" Caesar almost whispers to Cato. He takes a deep breath and looks directly at Caesar.

"Katniss Everdeen." There were ohhs and ahhs and screams and cheers.

Before Cato left the stage Caesar dubbed Cato and I the star crossed lovers of the 74th hunger games. Back in the viewing room the emotions were certainly running high. Peeta walked out of the room briskly and everyone started chatting wildly about what just happened. Clove came to sit beside me while we waited for Cato to make his way back to the room. I'm guessing Brutus gave him a good talking to before he let him come back to the tribute room, because we were now on the district 11 little girl—Rue. Cato came and sat beside me and put his arms protectively around me. He kissed me on the head as I leaned it against him waiting for my turn to go out and face everyone.

Finally it was my turn and I go to the stage, my legs are wobbling and I feel like I'm going to pass out. As soon as I walk on stage the crowd roars are deafening, and I don't hear Caesar ask my first question. But he repeats again. I do what Cinna suggested and pretend like I'm talking to him, it works for the most part. Then the questions come about Cato and the only thing I can be is honest. I tell Caesar about our relationship, leaving out the crude stuff, and about how our feelings have developed to something neither of us can explain over the last three weeks. Before I know it my interview is almost over and I see Cinna in the front row twist his finger for me to twirl.

The crowd erupts into screams and cheers as I spin and spin while the bottom of my dress is flaming around me. When I finally stop Caesar helps steady me as the crowd gasps. The long floor length dress I had just been wearing of stiff jeweled material was replaced from the hip down with soft, slightly see through material, that was sprinkled with the diamonds that had been all over my dress. I felt ten pounds lighter, and a hundred times sexier. The dress has a slit that starts at the top of my thigh and goes all the way down to the floor, leaving my entire left leg exposed. The crowd screams for me once more before my buzzer goes off and I'm escorted off stage. Cato and Clove told me they would meet me next to the elevator when I got done with my interview.

As I'm on my way to meet them I feel large hands reach out and pin me against the wall by my throat, then something hard hits me in the stomach. And I see Peeta standing over me, his face inches from mine.

"You little whore! How dare you leave your district partner like that! It should have been me, not that murderer!" he was now drawing attention from some of the people walking by. "I'll kill you Katniss. The careers, they won't be able to protect you from me. I knew you were trying to sleep your way in, looks like you succeeded too you little slut." He was furiously yelling at me, his grip on my neck getting harder and harder with every word. It became hard to breathe. But I'm guessing word of what was happening got back to the others, because soon I see Haymitch, Brutus, Cato and Clove running around the corner followed by an out of breath Effie.

It didn't take Cato any time to think of anything else after he saw me pinned up to the wall. He ran full speed, looking like a death angel, towards Peeta. Peeta seemed to know he was coming and threw me aside, into a vase, which shattered on the ground right before my body landed on top of the broken shards. In that time Cato has already reached Peeta and is standing behind him with his head in between his arms, choking him.

"How does it feel you ass? Huh? You like beating up on Katniss because she's smaller than you, but you can't handle a fight with someone your own size" I was up on my feet now, Effie and Clove were trying to pull me away from the fight, but I couldn't leave Cato here.

"Cato, let him go. He isn't worth the trouble. We'll do it in the arena, slowly and painfully." I said the last part looking at Peeta. Cato seemed to understand that even though Peeta started it, the peace keepers wouldn't be so understanding if they caught the two tributes in this position. So Cato lets go, making Peeta fall to the ground coughing and sputtering. I don't want to look at Peeta anymore so I just turn around and start running up the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me. I know it's Cato, they're too loud to be Cloves, and lets face it—nobody else can keep up with me.

I fling open the door to the roof and run over to the edge. No, I have no intention on jumping, I just need as much space between Peeta and myself as I can get. I don't know what made it happen, maybe the stress of this week, or the trauma of what was going on, but I started crying. And I haven't cried in a long time—not since my father died. I feel Cato wrap his arms around me as I turn and cry into his chest. I'm sure I've just ruined his nice suit he was wearing tonight, but I can't bring myself to care.

Cato holds me close and shhh's me while rubbing my hair. I'm not sure how long I cry for, but when I'm all cried out I feel exhausted. He continues to cradle me in his arms as he picks me up and we go sit down on a bench together. We sit in comfortable silence for a long time, neither of us knowing what to say.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there tonight." He felt guilty, like he could have stopped him from doing what he did.

"Stop, there was nothing you could have done; I would have gotten it one way or the other. Either when it happened or when I got back to our floor. Thankfully you were there and you saved me. I don't know what he would have done to me if you hadn't shown up." I start crying again. I don't know why I keep crying, but Cato doesn't seem to mind. He just holds me and comforts me until I'm ready to get up.

He walks me to the elevator and pushes my button. When the doors slide open he tells me goodnight, but I pull him out of the elevator with me and put my finger to my mouth so he gets that he needs to be quiet. He seems to get it, and doesn't say a word until I lead him to my bedroom and close the door behind me.

"Woah now Fire girl, I didn't think we were moving in together or anything, I don't even have anything to sleep in" I snort at his attempted joke.

"Strip." I tell him my eyes still locked on his. He raised his eyebrows at me again before I give him my best man eating smile and click the lock behind me.

He seems to get the idea as we both race to get our clothes off first. Once the last of the clothes are removed he meets me in the middle of my room and starts kissing me with more hunger and passion than any of our kisses have ever had.

He backs me up to the bed and we both fall, causing him to land on top of me. He kisses his way down my neck and chest. Then brings one of my breast in his mouth, causing me to moan in pleasure. Once he is done with that he comes back up to kiss me before I catch him off guard and push him over onto his back. All the times we've ever had sex I've never went down on him, so I don't really know what to do. But none the less I still take him in my mouth. He moans and puts his hands in my hair as I start to suck and move my mouth up and down. Cato keeps grunting and moaning as I get faster and faster with my movements. Before he pulls me back, at first I think I might have done something wrong, but Cato quickly flips me over and starts to enter me.

"I need you—now." And that was all he had to say. He turns me on so much when he takes control and he knows it. He starts to thrust in and out hard and fast. Both of us moaning and clawing and wanting more. I'm saying his name over and over again like a prayer as he releases and pushes deep into me, causing me to fall over the edge too.

Our bodies lay pressed together in the bed, both of us exhausted from today sharing light kisses and catching our breath. We fall asleep in each others arms, perfectly content in staying in this moment forever. I don't know what's going to happen, or what the future holds, but right here right now I know one thing—I love Cato.

* * *

**Ok, guys. I want to include my readers in on my story, so if you have any ideas for what you would like to see happen, ill try to integrate it into the story later on! Thank you!**


	7. Don't want to go

**Ok guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter! My daughter had to get her shots and she's been really fussy! i'm so sorry it's so short but i need a filler chapter to take us into the real action! Happy reading!**

* * *

Waking up in the arms of the person you love is the most wonderful, secure feeling you'll ever feel.

I woke up still wrapped in Cato's arms, as scenes from last night replay in my head. Looking at him now, peaceful and dreaming, you would never be able to imagine he was a brutal, killing machine. Of course, I don't think that anymore, after seeing who he really is when he doesn't have anyone to impress makes me wonder if brutal bloody Cato is just a facade he puts on for his district. Maybe if there wasn't a Hunger Games, or a Panem, we would have still found each other. I would like to think that we would, that were really star-crossed lovers and no matter what we're meant to be.

I try to slip myself out of his arms as easily as possible, trying not to wake him—unsuccessfully. The minute I started wriggling he tightened his grasp on me and pulled me up to him for a sweet good morning kiss. Neither of us wanted to get up, but we knew we could get in some sort of trouble if we got caught together here, especially seeing as how were both naked.

He leaves about twenty minutes later, and I head into my bathroom to wash up and get ready for training today. I shower and start to get everything ready when I have to go pee. And that's when I notice it.

_Great. Just great, my period had to come back now of all times. _Back in the Seam, when we were poorly fed and our bodies lived on the brink of starvation it wasn't uncommon to go months without a period. My mother told me once that when a woman's body is put under a lot of stress or other extreme circumstances she will miss her period. I guess all this lavish capitol food has put a few pounds on me since I got here, not enough to make me fat by any means, but enough so I look like I'm no longer starving. Well I guess this is why I've been so emotional lately.

I head to breakfast and nearly run Effie over as she scurries down the hall, I'm guessing to wake me up. I'm usually not up this early but Cato and I couldn't afford to be caught in a compromising position just yet. As much as I hate to I have to ask Effie what to do about my little problem.

Thankfully Effie is just as, if not more, embarrassed by the topic and rushes me down stairs to the medical clinic. They give me a shot and told me it will last two months, and my periods shouldn't come back until the shot wears off. Well that's—interesting. Effie called it something like birth control or something like that. Capitolites and their medicine. At home all we had were the plants and natural remedies for anything that made us sick.

I make my way slowly into the training center, I guess the shot they gave me is making me really tired, but when I get there I'm surprised to see that instead of everyone off to themselves training, they're all gathered around the television on the far side of the room. I hurry over and push my way over to Cato, who grabs my hand and squeezes it. I turn my attention to the television to see President Snow, standing giving a speech. But I only catch the last of what he is saying as the speech ends and the TV goes into its normal programmed show. Everyone looks gaunt as they turn back and start walking to the training stations.

"What's going on?" I ask Cato. Out of all the people in our group I know he will tell me the truth about what President Snow just said to make everyone so upset. He tells the others we're going to the roof, and they all just nod. We board the elevator and I'm starting to get nervous because our usually loud group is so silent you could hear a pin drop. As we file off the elevator Cato grabs onto me and embraces me tightly as the others all circle around us.

"It's tomorrow Katniss" Cato whispers into my hair. "They're sending us into the arena tomorrow."

Suddenly it all made sense, this is why everyone seemed so upset. We had all gotten used to the idea that the games were delayed, possibly forever. Now they've given us a few hours notice to say goodbye to the people who we've all made friendships with while we were here. Tomorrow we would have to go into the arena and kill each other, until only one of us came out.

"I don't want to go" I barely recognized my own voice. I knew I would be nervous the day before the games, but this was beyond what I imagined. By this time tomorrow I could be dead.

"None of us do Fire girl." Cato says, pushing me closer to him.

I don't know what tomorrow will hold, but I do know this—no matter what, I'll find a way for Cato and I to both come out of that arena together. Dead or alive.

* * *

**Ok, tomorrow the games will begin! Expect a new post from me sometime tomorrow! REVIEW! It motivates me to write longer chapters! So here we go, let the hunger games begin... and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	8. Authors note!

**Authors note:**

**Sorry guys, I hate it when a chapter is posted that is solely an authors note..**

**However I feel like I need to address a really harsh review telling me how my story is crap.**

**First off, thank you for your concern. However, in my description of my story I do remember putting it was OOC. And I will continue putting chapters up while I'm getting reviews from everyone else encouraging me to continue.**

**Secondly, if it's a horrible story, and everyone wants me to stop writing—please let me know. I won't waste your time writing something nobody wants to read.**

**Third, I can handle constructive critisicm, however blatantly telling my my story sucks, and anyone can do better is plain rude. If you don't have anything helpful to say don't say anything.**

**If you don't like my story, don't read it.**

**Thank you and I'll post my next chap later!**


	9. Let the games begin

**A/N- So sorry guys! I swear I had every intention of updating alot sooner, but my life has been so crazy! I promise promise promise the next chapter will be longer, and filled with a ton of arena action! Thank you all for the wonderful and encouraging reviews! I appreciate your reviews and your support and it means alot to me that you all enjoy my story! Happy Reading!**

* * *

This is it.

Even with Cato beside me all night, I still couldn't sleep, while he slept like a baby. Figures—he's been training for this moment for his whole life. But my mind keeps reeling on what might happen, what will the arena look like, and what I know I'll have to do when we get in there.

I'm determined to get home to Prim, but I'm no cold blooded killer. When I left Gale asked me how much different could it be, and so that's what I told myself—but that was before I got to know most of them personally.

I glance at the clock on the table beside my bed, 3:24 AM, in half an hour we will have to get up and start loading the hovercrafts that will take us to the arena. I can't sleep, and I can't lie still anymore. I contemplate getting up and going ahead with my shower this morning, but I don't want to wake Cato—he's going to need all the sleep and strength he can get for today too. So I lay silently, waiting for the inevitable.

I try to busy myself with concentrating on anything, counting things in the bedroom, remembering what Prim said or did when she was happy, I even thought about the woods and my time there with Gale. My only thought that has kept me sane through this though, is that they are all safe back in district 12, and that's why I'm here. I'm here to win for Prim, and my mother, and Gale.

I look at the clock again and it read 3:45, I take a long deep breath. I scoot around in the bed in attempt to wake Cato up, when my door flew open.

"Listen Katniss, I really need to talk to you before we go out there. I know I've done some things tha—" He stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. Cato woke up and was ready to jump out of bed the moment the door flew open, the minute he saw Peeta come through the door he put an arm protectively around me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Peeta motioned toward my bed. It probably looked bad that Cato was in my room all night, but if you consider the obvious lack of clothing between Cato and I—it would definitely look to someone like something happened last night. Suddenly I was embarrassed of being so exposed around Peeta, and wrapped the sheets around myself tightly. Cato didn't move when I did though, he was ready to spring and attack if Peeta made one wrong move.

"What do you want?" My words came out harsher than I planned. But Peeta doesn't deserve any special treatment, especially not from me.

"I was going to come apologize to you, and tell you I was wrong with what I said about you sleeping your way into the career pack, and calling you all those bad names because you got the highest score, but now I can see I was wrong." He spat the last words at me.

Cato was up in a flash and before I could even move he punched Peeta in the face, sending him flying into a picture on the wall. The picture hit the floor and the glass smashed into a million pieces as Peeta slid down the wall onto them.

The commotion must have woken up Effie and Haymitch because they came storming into the room yelling. They stopped dead in their tracks when they took in what was happening in my room. I'm up wrapping a robe around myself, Peeta is bleeding laying on the ground surrounded by broken glass, Cato is up overtop of Peeta looking like a death god. This is not good at all.

Haymitch tells Cato to leave and picks Peeta up to take him to the medical clinic while Effie gets an Avox to come clean up the mess we just made. Effie tells me to hurry and get some clothes on, and with that we are out the door and headed to the roof to meet the hovercraft that's waiting to take us over to the arena. My heart is pounding and my knees are threatening to give way on me, all I can think of is how I have to be strong because I have too many people counting on me to break down now.

When I load the hovercraft everyone is already seated, except for Peeta who I'm assuming is still getting stitched up in the med clinic. I sit down on the first seat marked with a twelve and nervously look around the hovercraft. All my teammates look to be pretty confident, Glimmer is playing with her nails, Marvel looks like someone just told him a joke, Clove looked like a kid on Christmas, and Cato looked to be deep in concentration. He notices me staring at him and gives me a quick smile before slipping back into his mask of indifference. I notice the other tributes, some look terrified, the others look like they've faced the fact that they're about to die. I can't afford to think like that, I have to go home to Prim, I know she probably hasn't slept all night and is waiting in my living room with my mother and Gale and his family for the games to start.

Peeta makes his appearance about five minutes later. He looks pretty beaten up, but much better than he was when he and Cato had their little "incident" this morning. He noticeably stiffened as he walked by Cato and sneered before looking away and taking his seat beside me.

Once we were all in, the doors to the hovercraft close and we begin our journey to the arena. A doctor comes around and starts inserting needles into the tributes arms, some try to hide the pain, others aren't so good at pretending whatever the doctor is doing doesn't hurt. Even Cato and Clove seem to feel discomfort when the doctor makes her way to them. Finally she gets to me and informs me this is my tracking device for the games, so the game makers will know where I am at all times.

After the doctor leaves, we ride in the hovercraft for another half hour before landing and being taken into separate rooms by our stylists who will sit with us until the games start. When Cinna and I reach my room I quickly step into the clothes that I'll be wearing in the arena. Cinna steps toward me and pulls my jacket aside briefly to show me my mockingjay pin from home, but gives me a sign telling me not to say anything about it. I have a feeling like the capitol wouldn't like Cinna too well if they knew he was letting me break their precious rules.

A mechanical voice comes on the speaker system telling me I have thirty seconds to enter the glass tube that will take me up into the arena above our heads. I can't stop my body from shaking, I've never been this scared in my life. I'm about to go stare death in the face, and there's a chance I won't ever get to go home again, that I won't ever be able to tell my family how much I love them. My mind flickers back and forth from my family to Cato, and I wonder what kind of victory speech Brutus is giving him. He's probably telling him that he needs to kill me, because I have the eleven. I just hope that what Cato and I have is strong enough to make it in the arena, because that's where we're going to need each other the most.

"Five seconds" the ladies voice sounds.

_Breath, deep breaths everything will be ok, just keep breathing. _I keep repeating my mantra over and over in my head as Cinna grabs me in a tight hug.

"Katniss, I'm not allowed to bet. But if I could, my money would be on you" Cinna whispers in my ear. I give him one last squeeze as I step back and into the tube.

Cinna gives me one last reassuring smile as the floor of the tube starts to rise, and I start to make my way to the surface. I don't like this feeling, I feel like a caged animal, my fight or flight reflexes are kicking into overdrive. But I know what I have to do, and I know when the gong sounds I'll have my teammates to count on to help me get my bow. All I have to do is focus on home.

As I make my way to the top I'm blinded by the bright sunlight, and the smell of flowers, and pine trees.

'_Good', _I think, '_let the games begin'._


	10. Oh my, authors note!

_**Ok, I know you all hate me so much right now! **_

_**I'm the worst when it comes to updating! In my defense I've been getting everything ready for starting college in a few weeks, and wrestling around with my daughter who is now trying to walk! **_

_**I promise promise before the end of this weekend I will have a very long chap posted and please please if y'all want to see anything in particular leave me a review or PM me and I swear I'll work it in to my LONG chapter coming up!**_

_**If anyone is still reading my story then I love you and again I'm so sorry everyone! Forgive me?**_


	11. Perfect Darkness

**YAY! Alright, I promised a new chapter and here it is! I pinky swear i'll post again really soon !**

**Please review! I love you all so much for reading my story and Thank you for being so patient! Your all amazing!**

**Let me know what you think! ENJOY!**

* * *

'_Good' I think 'let the games begin'_

Standing on my platform I take in my surroundings, the cornucopia is surrounded by a flat field and beyond that is a forest full of trees a lot like the ones from home. Even being with the careers, I'm comforted knowing I'll be in my element in the arena. I look at the tributes who are in a circle around me. The boy from district 7 is on my left and the girl from district 9 is on my right. I catch Cato's eye, he's five places to my right. Clove is all the way across the cornucopia from me, three spots to her left is Marvel, and Glimmer is two spots to my right. All the careers are scoping out the cornucopia like kids on Christmas, except Cato who is watching me closely. As the timer counts down to thirty seconds I smile at him to let him know that I was ok.

Just as the timer gets to five I see exactly what I've been looking for: A silver bow and two sheaths of arrows. The only problem is they are in the very center of the opening of the cornucopia, and there are 19 other tributes who are going to try to kill me before I get to them. With my bow I know I stand a chance of actually coming out of this thing unscathed, but in a hand to hand combat I know I'm helpless against half the tributes in the arena.

It's almost as if time stands still when the timer counts down—_5… 4… 3… 'Keep breathing and focus, don't lose your head now.' 2… 'You have too many people who are counting on you, you have to do this' 1… 'This is it'… _The timer ends and the buzzer signals our land mines have been deactivated. My legs automatically move me forward. I'm willing my body to just move faster. I hear screams begin all around me and I know Cato and the others have already found a weapon and the bloodbath has begun. I'm only 100 yards away from my bow when I'm roughly knocked down from behind. I struggle with my attacker, I'm shocked to see it's Peeta. He's found a knife and is carelessly swinging it around, he gets my face right at the hairline before I overpower him and wrestle the knife from his hands. Two seconds of hesitation is all it takes and I pierce the knife into the side of his legs. I'm in shock but I can't afford to focus on that now, before I've had time to comprehend what just happened he's running away from me and into the tree line. A moment of hesitation could cost me my life, and soon I'm sprinting full speed towards my bow. As soon as I reach it I set my arrows and let them fly into anyone who was close enough to me, letting all my conscious feelings go as I brought down four, five, six; always careful not to take a shot that might endanger my teammates, who were also bringing down tributes all around me. It feels like a lifetime, but in reality I know it's only minutes before the bloodbath is over and I'm walking around collecting my arrows from the bodies before the hovercrafts come and collect the fallen tributes. I count seven tributes that I killed today, but I can't think about it like that, if I wouldn't have killed them eventually one of them would have killed me.

I meet up with the others by the small lake that's a few hundred yards away from the cornucopia. Just as we reach the edge the hovercrafts arrive and collect the bodies so they can be returned back to their families. As the hovercrafts start to disappear the cannons begin to ring out. As the death toll rises Cato comes to stand beside me. Thirteen cannons fire, letting everyone know that over half of our competition is gone. As our group makes it's way back to the cornucopia, Cato pulls me back so we're walking behind the others.

"I saw what happened with Peeta, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time to help you." He felt guilty that he hadn't been able to help me. "As soon as we get back to camp I'll find some medicine for your wound."

"Cato, look at me." We've stopped walking by now, the group must have sensed that we needed a few minutes by ourselves because they left us alone and have already started sorting through the supplies in the cornucopia. "There was nothing you could have done. I stabbed him with his knife, and I don't know if he's dead right now or not. But I do know that if you would have gotten hurt or killed trying to get to me there's no way I would ever forgive myself." And it's true, just the thought of having to be in this arena without Cato drives me to the brink of tears.

Cato just smiles and kisses me on the forehead before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me off toward the cornucopia, where the others are waiting on us.

When we get there we find Marvel and Clove arguing about what weapons should go to who. Clove is screaming at Marvel telling him to give her the knife, that he isn't any good with them anyway. Marvel is adamantly arguing his need for a sharp knife in case someone attacked him and he didn't have any spears. Clove lunges for Marvel and I'm sure she's going to kill him when Cato yells at them. It's obvious who's in charge here, of course I don't blame them, if I didn't know he wouldn't hurt me I would be scared to death of the brute from district 2.

After a few hours of sorting and piling up the supplies the game makers left us at the cornucopia Clove is getting pretty antsy to get on the hunt. I don't know how she can be ok with taking other childrens lives, already I'm being plagued by the images of the faces of the lives that I took today. I feel like a monster, a cold blooded killer. I wonder what poor little Prim thought when she saw what I did during the bloodbath. When I return home, will she be able to look me in the eye after what I did? Or will she think I'm just another monster like everyone in district 12 thinks the other careers are?

I zone back in just in time to hear Clove convince Cato that we should go hunting tonight while none of the other tributes are expecting us. They'll all be expecting us to be sleeping so we can gather our strength and hunt them down tomorrow. When Cato tells everyone to get up, I feel a pit in my stomach. The thought of taking another life is sickening to me, I already know that those faces will haunt me in my dreams tonight.

Cato seems to sense my trepidation as we start walking and he calls me up to the head of the group with him. I guess it figures he would be in front since he's something like the unspoken leader of the careers this year. I guess it's because all the others know he could kill them with his bare hands if he really wanted to. He grabs my hand when I make it up to the front of the pack, and gives it a light squeeze. He's a trained killer and I'm a skilled hunter, I know together we could bring the whole arena down. "You don't have to do it Firegirl. I'll let Clove do it, she's chomping at the bit anyway." He nudged me when he called me by my nickname. And I felt a sense of relief wash over me in knowing that I wouldn't have to kill anyone else, at least not yet.

As we walked through the forest all of us were deadly silent, the sound of leaves crunching under our feet was the only sound that could be heard, along with the occasional snapping of a twig. Then in the distance we see it, smoke from a small fire.

"How stupid can you get" I mutter under my breath, causing Cato and the others to chuckle. As soon as we got close enough to see the girl we were hurdling towards her, weapons drawn. By the time she saw us it was far too late for her to get away. She tried to get up and run, only to trip on a root a few feet away. I wonder if the game makers placed that root there so she couldn't give away, as gale said before I left a show is all the capitol wants. Cato looked at Clove and nodded his head, and that's all it took before she descended on the stupid tribute who signed her death wish by building a fire. Clove takes more effort into being flashy with her kills than I would ever do. They may be here to kill me, but they're all humans too, and I can only hope that if it comes to someone killing me, they'll be merciful with my life as I've tried to be with the lives I've been forced to take.  
We continue on for a few hours and find another boy, from three, who says he wants in the alliance. Although he seems weak, Cato still agrees and under no uncertain circumstances lets the boy know that if he messed up in any way, Cato would personally snap his neck. The sun began to rise and soon the night vision goggles we found at the cornucopia were useless.

It felt like we walked for hours before we reached the cornucopia. Everyone was exhausted and we were all in desperate need of some sleep. Marvel offered to take first watch as we all started getting our sleeping bags out. There was enough for all of us, but either way I knew I would be squeezing into Cato's sleeping bag with him tonight or my nightmares would keep me up all night.

Cato was waiting for me with his sleeping bag pulled aside, sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. I crawled into his sleeping bag and laid my head on his chest. '_There won't be many more peaceful moments like this with him' _I think to myself as I lay wrapped in his arms, listening to his steady breathing as he drifts off to sleep. I know what I have to do so I can get us both out alive. The only problem is I might just get killed in the process, but I know more than anything it will be us in the final two, Cato and I are the ones to beat. It just so happens I'm not leaving this arena without him.

I fall asleep listening to Cato's rhythmic heartbeat, trying to soak up every minute I have with him because I know this could be the last night we lay in each others arms.

I wake up to the sound of shouting, and I smell smoke all around me. Somewhere near me someone is fighting, I can hear the men grunting and shouting at each other. It's followed by more shouts, and someone is shaking me. I'm grabbing my bow and up on my feet in a matter of seconds. I can't hardly see anything, all around me there's smoke. I have my bow drawn and ready but the fumes from the smoke are starting to sting my eyes and make me cough uncontrollably. I try calling for Cato, but I don't get a response.

Just as I start to head in the direction of where I'm assuming the lake is something hard slams me to the ground. I struggle with whoever is on top of me, but they are definitely bigger and much stronger than me. I know they have some form of weapon in their hand because I can feel their death grip on the object in their hand. Whoever my attacker is must be male, because his body mass is much larger than any of the girls that came into the games.

I hear Cato and Clove calling my name, and I scream out for them in response. I know my time is running out, the smoke is making me weaker and weaker by the minute and Cato and Clove sound far away. Just as it beings to rain, well downpour is more accurate, my attacker sees his chance and stabs me in the arm, just below my shoulder. I scream out as the worst pain I've ever felt courses through my shoulder and down my arm. The pain is searing hot, and it causes me to drift off into a perfect darkness.

But not before Cato and Clove reach me, and Cato descends down on my attacker with deadly precision, and Clove rushes to my side and grabs my hand. After that, my world goes dark.

Is this what it's like to die?


	12. Attention Tributes AN

_**Attention Tributes, Ladies, Gentlemen and Calpitoites!**_

_**I'm back! My daughter starts daycare tomorrow so i'll be able to update a little in between my classes and not have to stop every minute to keep her from getting into trouble! =]**_

_**However with that said, right now i'm in college and it's literally kicking my ass! so updates wont be daily (however, when i see alot of reviews it motivates me to make time to write more!)**_

_**Expect a nice long chapter with all the explinations to my horrid cliff hanger by in the morning =]**_

_**Thank you all so much for your support and for reading my story! I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me to have people who not only read but who CARE about this story! THANK YOU!**_

_**Without my readers i wouldnt have an audience to write my ideas to!**_

_**That will be all, and as always may the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	13. Awake

**Alright****, as promised here's another chapter! Sorry if it isnt up to par with my other ones, i'll have to get back into the swing of the story again!**

**Thank you so much for all of you who have stuck with me through everything! **

**sundragons9 thank you for your suggestion, i've been waiting for someone to help me with an idea as to where i want to take the story! so thank you so much! thank you to Courtney DiLaurentis for encouraging me to keep going and thank you to .Catoniss for letting me know that there's still people out there who want to read my story!**

**Without futher ado.. Here y'all go!**

* * *

My eyes pop open and suddenly I'm all too aware of my surroundings as reality comes crashing back to me. I have to find Cato and make sure he's ok.

Cato.

I scream his name as I jump up from my position on the ground. Before I even have time to take in my surroundings I'm pulled into a pair of large strong arms that crush me into a toned body. I don't have to look to know who it is and I wrap my arms around him and cling to his body like these are our last minutes on earth together.

I can hear him whispering over and over into my hair 'I'm here baby, I'm right here', and for a few minutes I let myself relax into his embrace, letting him comfort me and reassure us both that we're going to be just fine.

After we pull apart I see the rest of the group standing in the mouth of the Cornucopia waiting expectantly for their turns to make sure I was ok. As soon as Cato turns loose of me I'm tacked by Clove who keeps telling me she's glad I'm ok and she's so sorry she couldn't get to me in time. Next is Glimmer who just lightly hugs me and tells me she's glad I'm ok and that she was really worried about me. Marvel doesn't hug me or anything like that, he just pats me on the head and tells me not to scare them so bad next time, earning himself a glare from me and a laugh from everyone else.

We make our way to a little makeshift sitting area in the back of the Cornucopia, because it's the coolest spot we can find. The game makers have decided today should be hot and humid, maybe they're roasting some poor tribute who doesn't have any water or anything on the other side of the arena. We sit down on the bags and Glimmer hands me a cup of water and a banana, while I look expectantly around the circle for someone to tell me what the hell happened and how long I've been out.

Cato is the first to speak up.

"Katniss, what do you remember?" I try to think as hard as I can. I explain to them about the fire and being attacked and that after that all I can remember is darkness until I woke up this morning.

Cato takes a deep breath, almost a sigh of relief before launching straight into the story of what happened after I passed out.

Marvel was keeping watch that night when he heard someone rustling around in the forest right in front of our campsite. Being a trained career he thought he could handle the lone tribute who had probably just wandered too close to the camp in the dark looking for water. While Marvel was gone Peeta came in with two torches and started lighting the dry grass on fire. In all the confusion and everyone getting up Marvel chased the boy from 4 straight into the chaos without even thinking about it. Cato heard me scream for him and tried to find me but by then it was too late and Peeta had already tackled me to the ground. Cato and Clove reached me at the same time just as Peeta took out a poisoned knife and stabbed me in the stomach with it. Luckily he missed any internal organs, and he was prepared for Cato because as soon as Cato caught up to him he pulled the knife out of my arm and took a swing at Cato. The knife got stuck in Cato's arm and in the moment it took Cato to pull the knife out Peeta was gone. Then the cannon went off for the district 4 boy and the game makers made it rain to clear out the fire. Cato explained to me how I went into shock from blood loss and they thought I was going to die. He told me about how I would scream out with the pain that was wracking my body and finally after begging to our sponsors Haymitch and Brutus finally pooled enough money together to get the antidote to the poison and some pain killers that heavily sedated me.

I was in shock, I almost died.

It felt like ages before I was able to finally ask if Peeta is still alive. Glimmer gets this look of horror and agony on her face and quickly walks out of the Cornucopia, followed shortly by Marvel. I see Clove shoot Glimmer a look filled with pity and I cant help myself from wanting to know what happened. I ask Cato what's wrong with Glimmer, and from the looks I'm getting I can tell he doesn't want to answer me. So I ask again.

Clove is the one who speaks up and tells me that he's down by the river and he's in pretty bad shape from the wound I inflicted on his leg. But I can tell there's more to it than that, that she purposefully left out the part where they told me what was wrong with Glimmer.

"Cato, tell me right now. Whats. Wrong. With. Glimmer.?" I look him straight in the eye when I ask him this time and I can see his discomfort radiating off him. He tells me he's really sorry but he can't have this conversation with me and gets up and leaves. Shooting Clove a hopeful look on the way out.

"Katniss, I'm about to tell you something that you aren't going to like. And I want you to swear to me that after we talk about it here that it is never to be brought up again, ok?" She was trying to chose her words very carefully I could tell. I nodded in agreement, something big happened while I was gone and whatever it is, even the big bad careers aren't comfortable talking about it. And I've never seen any of them uncomfortable talking about anything.

((((WARNING: MATURE SUBJECT AHEAD. THIS TOPIC MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS!)))))

Clove took a deep breath before looking at the ground.

"While you were sick, we all took turns taking watch and taking care of you and sleeping. Well, Glimmer and I hate the idea of having to wash off in the same pond where we get our water from, because I mean that's really gross right? Well anyway, we found this river about a mile north of here and decided that once a day one of us would go and wash off and wash our hair and all that, I mean were fucking careers Katniss, nobody's stupid enough to try to take us on. Well the day after you got sick, you were really bad, and the mood around here was really stressful. So Glimmer said she was going to the river to wash her clothes because they were still covered in smoke and blood. Well we didn't think anything about it, she's a career and she isn't the toughest girl in the world no but we all thought she could take care of herself. She even took a knife with her just in case she came across anybody. Well while she was in the river washing off, Peeta showed up. He hit her over the head with a rock and knocked her out cold. She said the next thing she knows she wakes up and he's on top of her, naked too. And he, well Katniss, he raped Glimmer. She came back to the camp screaming and crying. She said when she came around he realized what happened and he held her knife to her throat until he was finished. He told her if she screamed for us he would kill her, and then when he was done he just left. Glimmer was too shocked and embarrassed to do anything except stumble back to camp and Marvel has stepped up as her protector since then, he never leaves her side for a minute. When she told us what happened you should have seen the boys, the looks on their faces would have been enough to cut him into a million pieces alone."

I sit there completely stunned. How could he do this, even the nasty Peeta I experienced on the night of the Capitol parade and the one who attacked me wouldn't ever rape someone. But the truth is he did it, he's more of a monster than any of us could ever be. And in the end I know he will suffer a slow and painful death for the things he's done.

I try to get up and walk out of the Cornucopia to find Cato, but every step I take seems like it takes all my effort to keep going. Clove runs outside and comes back with a worried looking Cato. He places his hand on my forehead and tries to check my temperature. Almost as soon as his hand touches my face the ground of the arena starts to shake, knocking me straight into Cato's arms and we fall in a heap together on the floor of the cornucopia. There's a static noise coming from the speakers and soon we hear Claudis Templesmiths voice ring over the speaker system.

"Attention, attention tributes. Due to some minor... complications, the President and Game makers have ordered and immediate stopping of all killing in the arena until further notice. Unfortunately, the odds haven't been in your favor and the games are hereby ordered to stop, also due to... issues in the districts, you will not be allowed to go home as your presence in the districts will only disrupt the containment phase. Your families are being delivered the news of your untimely deaths as we speak. You will be provided with everything you will need to live out your days in peace here in the arena. All tributes are to make their way to the cornucopia and after everyone makes it I will give you further instructions. Until then, may the odds be ever in your favor."

I lay on the ground in Cato's arms and I'm so confused. By the looks of it so is Cato because his face is a mask of confusion and determination. Just as I'm about to ask him what were supposed to do now Marvel, Glimmer and Clove come running into the Cornucopia.

Tonight we have to make a plan about what to do when the others get here, until then all I can do is lay with Cato and hope that tomorrow will be the start of a bright future for us.

But the odds aren't ever in my favor.


	14. Violated

**Here you are all my lovely readers! Another chapter, just as promised!**

**thanks for the reviews and keep reading because i have some big suprises in store for us!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a jolt of realization.

The tributes that are left are all headed this way. Peeta is headed this way.

I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep good last night because Glimmer kept waking up with nightmares. Marvel did the best he could to calm her down, but the scene of Peeta and the river must be on constant repeat every time she closes her eyes. I feel so bad for her, I wish there was some way I could comfort her and let her know that I have a plan for Peeta, and it ends with his ultimate and untimely demise. I just have to figure out a way to distract the game makers.

It's barely light outside and Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Cato and I are still curled up inside the cornucopia when we hear someone softly clear their throat. I look up to meet the eyes of little Rue. She's so brave, I bet the other tributes wouldn't just trust us enough to walk right into the cornucopia and startle us. She's so tiny, I wonder how she managed to survive this long. If it were Prim here she would have been killed in the bloodbath. Prim- Rue reminds me so much of her, I know soon I'll be looking after her just like I do for Prim. I stand up and grab a water and an apple and hand it to the little girl, who just sat down beside Clove and Glimmer and started talking to them like she's known them forever.

A few hours later and Thresh and Foxface make and appearance, although not nearly as brave as Rue, they settle in with us pretty quickly. A few other tributes that I cant remember their district arrive and were all sitting around a fire that Thresh and Marvel built while I go out to gather some food. I assure Cato that I'll be fine as long as I have my bow and he reluctantly agrees to stay with the others and help divide supplies, promising me if I wasn't back in an hour he would come looking for me.

I've just shot down my third squirrel when I hear something crashing through the woods. It's too big to be an animal, unless the Capitol have decided to start the games without telling us and sent a mutt after me. But what I see break through that clearing is far worse than any mutt the capitol could ever send for me.

It's him.

Peeta, the man who tried to kill me, the man who hit me, the man who raped Glimmer. He's headed straight for me. Smiling sadistically as I'm frozen in place with fear. As he gets closer to me I'm finally shaken out of my frozen state enough to call out for Cato, and I turn around and try to run.

But suddenly I'm jerked backwards onto the ground by my braid. I see Peeta standing over me with a knife, a sick and twisted look in his eyes. This is not the boy who threw me the bread. The games have changed him into something dark and disturbing. I try to scream again only to have him punch me in the face. I forgot exactly how strong he is, my vision is spotted in front of my eyes. Peeta places his knife to my neck.

"Listen here, Fire Bitch. If you so much as say another word, I'll slice you open from ear to ear. Got it?" The look in his eyes was cold and menacing. Everyone said Cato was the dangerous one who was cold and unforgiving, but just looking in Peetas eyes I see no more light, they're dark and menacing. I nod frantically, wincing when the knife Peeta is holding to my throat cuts my skin a little.

I wonder if he's going to kill me, if this is his sick and twisted way of playing the game in his head- Waiting until we're all safe to kill us one by one. Good thing I know Cato will protect the others, He's not going to let anything happen to little Rue. He promised me he would look after her like his little sister earlier when I explained to him how I felt about her.

I'm ripped out of my thoughts by Peeta who just tugged my pants off. No, no, no. Please god anything but this. Kill me now please before I have to deal with this. I try to squirm away from his hand that has found it's self on the inside of my thigh only to get the knife planted harder against my neck. Peeta begins to remove my shirt, drinking in my exposed body as he does. But when his hands find their way in between my legs, I can't stand it anymore. I start to beg and cry, I scream for Cato suddenly at the top of my lungs, and I struggle against Peeta with all my might. When I screamed out it startled Peeta and he dropped his knife, as I began to struggle he started using his body to hold me down. Planting small kisses on my neck and down to my chest. The only thing keeping me from being completley naked was my bra and underwear.

I scream for Cato one last time before I hear voices yelling my name back, and multiple footsteps charging for me.

Peeta hears them too, and jumps up off me and runs in the opposite direction just as Clove, Cato and Marvel come into view. Cato and Marvel stop suddenly when they see me laying on the ground in an almost naked state. Cato drops to my side immediately while Marvel turns around to give me some privacy and look for my clothes that Peeta tossed to the side. But Clove doesn't stop when she sees me, she keeps running full speed toward the spot Peeta just disappeared into, sporting a full belt of assorted torture knives.

Cato growled at Marvel to help Clove and in lightening speed he's off hot on Cloves trail. Sometimes I forget that the people I've come to know and love as my best friends are trained killers. Cato isn't able to find my pants so he jerks his off and hands it to me. I slip it on with shaking hands and I slowly stand up, he's so much bigger than me it makes a dress for me. I'm trying not to make contact with Cato in fear that I'll break down and lose it. But he picks my chin up with his hand and the minute my eyes lock with his the tears start pouring out of my eyes.

"Did he touch you?" he asks me while pulling me closer to him into a tight embrace. If I didn't know better I would think he's crying too. I can't find my voice, so all I do is nod my head in answer. "Did he... do anything else?" He's trying to be sensitive about it I can tell. I shake my head no as he breaths out a sigh of relief.

He picks me up and we start walking when we suddenly hear cries of agony coming from the way Clove and Marvel ran. I look at Cato and nod my head, hopping down and grabbing my bow that Peeta knocked out of my hands when he pulled me back, and run after Cato in the direction of the screams.

It doesn't take long for us to find the person the screams are coming from, and for some sadistic reason, the sight brings an eerie smile to my face. Good job Clove and Marvel, very good job.


	15. Not anymore

**Alright guys, if any of you are still out there, i had to carve out time to write this story! So sorry about the long absence, but this semester is literally kicking my ass and I cant seem to find time to write anymore! But I have overcome my writers block and now have exactly what i want to do with this story planned out! Thank you for everyone who's read my story and who waited for this update! You and your reviews are what keeps me going! So heres another chapter and i hope you enjoy!**

**Please please review and tell me that you are still here!**

* * *

_It doesn't take long for us to find the person the screams are coming from, and for some sadistic reason, the sight brings and eerie smile to my face._

_Good job Clove and Marvel, very good job._

The situation before me for some reason is comical. Maybe it's all the stress ive been under, or maybe it's the trauma I just went through, either way I couldn't help but laugh. Marvel had Peeta in a headlock and clove already had a knife sticking in his thigh, dangerously close to other parts which would be excruciating. But I know Clove did it on purpose, she enjoys tourturing her victims so much more than I could ever comprehend.

As I step forward toward Peeta, laughing, they all look at me like ive grown two heads. I stand before Peeta wearing nothing but Catos shirt, and suddenly I feel very aware of how little I'm wearing in front of my attacker. And apparently Peeta notices it too, as he licks his lips and his eyes rake over my body. Suddenly rage takes over my body, and I'm seeing red. I rush forward and grab a particularly nasty looking knife from Cloves belt before anyone has time to stop me and I thrust it straight into Peetas hand, effectively pinning it to the tree.

"If you ever lay a hand on me again, I'll slice it off your body" I say in a menacing tone. I see the fear fill his eyes and just as quickly its replaced with a cocky arrogance that reminds me of Cato when he's full of himself. Peeta leans as close as he can and whispers in my ear.

"You know, you don't scare me, and neither do your little attack dogs. We're all going to die anyway Katniss, and I'm not going down without a fight. Before this is all over, you'll be underneath me and there won't be anything you or your cold blooded killer can do about it" he hissed. But apparently he didn't say it low enough because before I have time to blink Cato shoves me to the side and grabs Peetas throat. Just when I think he's going to kill him Peeta passes out and Cato steps back.

"I'm not a cold blooded killer, not anymore" Cato says to the now unconscious Peeta. I walk up and wrap my arms around him and he wraps his arms around me, "I'll never let him touch you again Katniss, I swear" he breathes into my hair. Just then a thought occurred to me.

"Lets just leave him here, we'll pin him to the tree really good and let him either starve to death or the animals will get to him first." I say in a monotone voice.

Everyone nods in agreement that as of right now we don't want to kill anyone else, there's already enough blood on our hands. And I think Cato's confession really shook everyone, Cato has always been the cool, calculated killer. It's who he was raised to be. Brutal bloody Cato was starting to see the effect taking lives takes on a person. No amount of training can prepare you for the guilt that comes from the games.

So I let Clove set to work pinning him to the tree and Cato and I set back off toward the camp. He was holding my hand tight and I could tell something was bothering him. So instead of heading back to camp I led him away in a different direction, to a little pond I'd found at the beginning of the games. He looks confused, but doesn't complain as I take the lead through the forest.

Once we reached the pond I stopped and stood in front of him, pushing his shoulders down so he would sit. He complied and I sat down in front of him, waiting for him to tell me what was wrong. He was staring straight ahead, but I could tell his mind was a million miles away.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Katniss" he breathed. He slowly looked at me and brought his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek slowly. "Your so beautiful, how did I ever get so lucky?" Cato slowly brought his face closer to mine and brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was slow and so full of love and need that it took my breath away. I kissed him back with fervor to let him know how much I love him and that no matter what I'll always be there for him.

The kiss slowly heated up, fueled by the mutual need both of us had to show the other how much we love them. My head is dizzy from the kisses Cato slowly starts to trail down my body and only then do I realize that somehow his shirt has already come off me and he was already shirtless. I couldn't deny him the need he had for me any longer. Cato and I made love by the pond in the soft grass. And for the first time since the start of the games I felt completely safe and satisfied.


	16. Five weeks in

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It let me know that i still have some people out there who are reading the story! My school semester is coming to an end and my goal is to update my story at least once a week. **

**Please please if you read this story and like it or have anything you want to see happen in this story REVIEW! Each and every review means the world to me and i cant even begin to express how amazing it feels to know that someone else is reading what i'm writing. **

**So without further interruptions... ENJOY! ((AND REVIEW MY SWEETS!))**

* * *

Cato and I lay in each other's arms for a very long time, just listening to the beating of our hearts and our steady breaths. I snuggle into his warm embrace as he rubs small circles into my back. I smile as I remember how when I first saw the brute tribute on the recap of the reapings I was terrified of him. Now I see that Cato is just as scared as any of us, and for some reason I've captured his heart. I guess what they say is true; you can't help who you love. But I really don't mind.

As the sun started to go down Cato and I dressed as best as we could, considering the situation that happened with Peeta earlier left me with no pants and Cato with no shirt since he gave it to me so I could look decent. Cato told me he thinks there's a few changes of clothes at the cornucopia, the game makers wouldn't want their precious careers to go around looking bad during the games.

When we get to the clearing where the cornucopia is we hear laughter and come out of the woods to see everyone gathered around a large fire, laughing and telling stories. It made me smile seeing everyone I've grown so close to be so happy for once. Who would have ever thought the games could bring us all together like they have?

But somewhere deep in my heart I know Peeta is out there somewhere and that it won't be long before we see him again. I don't know what happened to the boy with the bread, the one who was so kind and who saved me and my family. But I know that even though he didn't die in the bloodbath, his good spirit died and there isn't anything I can do to bring that Peeta back. Maybe he felt betrayed because I fell so in love with Cato before the games, or maybe seeing all those kids slaughtered at the beginning of the games really caused him to snap. I don't know the reason why, but I know that Peeta has a dark side to him, that is hell bent on coming for me, and that terrifies me. Just thinking about it makes me shudder.

Cato must notice my sudden change in mood. He stops me and puts his arms around me. And he whispers into my hair. "Katniss, everything's ok, I promise I won't let him ever lay a hand on you again. I'll go back and kill him right now if it would make you feel safe again. I love you, and I'll do anything it takes to protect you because as soon as we get out of this damn arena I'm going to marry you Katniss." He finishes by pulling my face to his and gently kissing me before crushing me into his chest.

When we get to the cornucopia nobody says anything to me about what happened earlier with Peeta, and I'm guessing it's probably because Clove threatening to carve anyone up who tries to bring it up. She's almost become like my sister, and sometimes I'm grateful that she's so ruthless. Cato led me straight to the cornucopia and started ruffling through the bags. Once he found a tribute outfit I stripped down while he watched outside to make sure nobody came in while I was changing. Once I was changed I handed him his shirt back but he told me to throw it with my old clothes, because he pulled out an extra outfit for himself as well. Everyone else's were fairly clean, except the careers, who had all changed into their new clothes a few days ago. The game makers must know how bloody and sweaty the careers get during the games, because they supply them with three tribute outfits a piece.

Once I changed I realize that I'm wearing one of cloves extra outfits, because my sleeve and my back have a number two on it. Cato notices me looking at my new outfit and smiles. "Sorry I had to give you one of cloves, you have some extras in here too, but it's so dark that's all I could find" I smile back at him as I walk and take his hand. "That's ok, I don't mind matching you".

We go to sit by the fire just in time to hear Foxface and Marvel talking about a glitch in the force field around the edge near the cliffs. They were trying to figure out a way to break the hole in the forcefield so that we could get out of this hell hole.

"Yeah, that plan would be great, but how exactly do you plan on breaking it? Don't you know that anything that comes within two feet of that force field is getting fried to a crisp" I say to the group. They all grow quiet trying to think. It's little Rue that speaks up first.

"Katniss, maybe you could shoot it with an arrow? Maybe if we found a weak spot we could just shoot it and it would shatter the whole thing, and we could go home" She says with a shy smile. We all can't help but smile back at her, she's so pure and innocent in the middle of all this chaos. Nobody has the heart to tell her that even if we do find a way to get out of here theres no way we could ever go home, the capital must all think we're dead by now.

I begin to count on my fingers. It's been almost five weeks since the start of the games. I can't even believe it. I wonder if Prim is ok, and above all I can't help but wonder why the games came to such an abrupt end? I don't know about everyone else, but I plan on doing everything in my power to get out of this arena and find my family. But until then I have my own family to protect here, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. It's settled that first thing in the morning were heading for the cliffs where the others seem to think the glitch in the field is. I guess we'll have to test this theory and pray the odds are in our favor tomorrow.


End file.
